Beneath the Scars
by CharliDenae
Summary: Alice has worked hard to overcome a major trauma in her past to finally earn her degree. Being greatly misjudged by her new professor almost ruins her dream. Can she overcome this new trauma to achieve her dream? Rated T for mention of rape and abuse. AH.


_**~* Beneath the Scars *~**_

by _CharliDenae_

Summary: Alice has worked hard to overcome a major trauma in her past to finally earn her teaching degree. Being greatly misjudged by her new professor almost ruins her dream. Can she overcome this new trauma to learn that it's okay to let someone in? Can her new professor learn not to judge others by his own past experiences? _Sometimes, looking beneath the scars, is all it takes to find the heart. _AH. Rated G-13. Warning: Non-graphic mentions of rape, abuse and murder.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I am only borrowing them for the cause.

This story was written for Mal & Leo's Happily Ever After. http : / mostlyalurker . blogspot . com /

Banner donated/made by jaimearkin.

_~* BtS *~_

**_Sometimes, looking beneath the scars, is all it takes to find the heart._**

Running down the hall, Alice checked the paper she held one more time. She was going to be late and on the first day, too.

"Room 106." she read, looking frantically around for anything with a room number on it. With a sigh of relief, she saw the number 101 on a little red plaque and walked quickly until, finally, Room 106. She pulled the door open and rushed into the medium-sized lecture hall.

Alice caught her breath, coming to an abrupt halt, as her dark blue eyes clashed with the soft hazel eyes staring at her from the front of the room. She watched as they narrowed and a strong, masculine hand reached up to brush thick, honey-blonde hair out of their way.

"It's nice of you to join us... uh..." The perfectly bowed, full lips stated frostily. His eyes raking over her as he waited for her response.

Alice flushed and her eyes snapped back up to his. "Uh... Alice... Alice B-brandon... I... I'm s-sorry... "

"I don't tolerate tardiness in this class, Miss Brandon. It's disrespectful to both me and the students who were responsible enough to get here on time." the instructor told her coldly, his full lips turned down in a frown. "See that you take your classmates into consideration the next time you decide to show up at your convenience."

"Y-yes s-sir." she stammered, embarrassment making her clumsy. She stumbled toward the nearest chair and plopped awkwardly into it, dropping her bag next to her on the floor, before looking back up at the gorgeous man before her.

He was still glaring at her and she quickly lowered her eyes to set her shaking hands on the desktop attached to her chair. Embarrassment heated her cheeks and she took a deep breath to try and calm the erratic beat of her heart. She glanced up again to find him still staring at her. Realization dawned and she noticed the total silence. She looked around to see all of the other students looking at her, also.

_"What am I missing?" s_he thought as she desperately searched the faces around her.

"Miss Brandon?" Her head whipped back toward the front of the room to lock on the beautiful face of the man glaring angrily at her.

"Um... y-yes?" She licked her lips and tried to appear calm.

"Do you plan on passing this class?" the scornful voice asked as the now glittering hazel eyes mocked her.

"Um... well, I... h-hope so..." she answered not sure where he was heading with his question.

"It would be beneficial then, if you were to produce some kind of writing device and paper as I don't see a laptop in your possession." he continued his scornful tone as understanding finally sank in and Alice bent over and quickly pulled a pen and notebook out of her bag. She heard a few snickers float around the room as she sat back up and prepared to take notes. With a sigh of relief, Alice watched as the instructor turned back to the chalkboard and continued with his lecture.

"Now, where were we?" he continued with a slight drawl. "Oh yes. As I was saying, this class will require you to keep track of everything I say as you won't know what you'll need in the future."

Alice snuck a quick peek around to see that all of the other students had their attention back on the man at the front of the room.

_"Thank God!"_ she thought, sliding down slightly in her chair, her hands shaking. _"Christ Almighty! Did he have to embarrass her like that? What the hell was his problem?"_

Alice tried to get herself under control so she could pay attention to the lesson, but she was too agitated to concentrate. Her long, dark hair was still tangled from her mad dash across the campus and she reached up with her free hand to try and smooth it out. Her eyes landed on the man up front again to see that he was looking her way. She lowered her eyes to the paper and began to copy down the notes he'd written on the board.

'_Professor Whitlock_' was written on the board in a neat hand. Well at least she knew his name, she thought as she finally began to absorb some of what he was saying. Her eyes wandered back to the tall, blond professor writing on the chalkboard. He didn't appear to be much older than his students and, when he wasn't scowling, was very likely the best-looking man she'd ever seen. His broad shoulders were encased in a chocolate brown blazer and, when he reached up to write on the board, she could see that he was slim-hipped, his slightly faded jeans hugging his sturdy thighs perfectly. On his feet were brown cowboy boots which Alice noted were a little strange for this part of the country, and she could see he wore a light beige button-up shirt that drew tight across his chest as he gestured through his instruction.

She licked her lips with a start, realized she was staring and bent back to her notes. Her face flushed with heat again and she prayed that no one had noticed. She'd been embarrassed enough for one day and just wanted this agonizingly long day to be over.

Six full pages of notes later, Professor Whitlock finally called for a break.

"Let's break for fifteen minutes at this time. Feel free to use the bathroom or purchase a drink from one of the machines but please, no food. I'll see you all back here at eight o'clock, sharp."

He turned toward the desk and flipped through some papers as his students filed out of the room.

Alice grabbed her bag and escaped into the hallway. She located the bathroom and quickly made her way into one of the stalls. Just as she finished, she heard voices enter the room.

"Oh my God! I felt so sorry for her." a nasally female voice proclaimed not sounding sorry at all.

"I know! She must've been mortified." another, higher pitched voice agreed with a snicker.

"And Professor Whitlock? I've never seen him act that way before. She really pissed him off." the nasally voice laughed. "I bet she won't be late again."

Both girls laughed as they finished primping and made their way back out the door. Alice grimaced as she left the stall and washed her hands.

_"They're right,"_ she thought. _"I never will be late again, not if I can help it." _

She wouldn't give that asshole the satisfaction of making an example of her again. Besides, she was paying good money for this class and she'd be damned if she'd let some snot nosed, first year professor humiliate her a second time. She ran her brush through her tangled hair and, satisfied that it looked all right, left the room.

Alice stopped to get a bottle of juice out of the machine, her empty stomach grumbling for something more substantial, and made her way back to her chair. She was happy to see that there were several minutes before the end of the break and that most of the class was still out of the room. She opened the bottle of juice and enjoyed a nice long drink before getting her notebook back out for the rest of the lecture.

Glancing up she saw that Professor Whitlock was looking at her. She quickly looked down at her notes, hoping to discourage him from singling her out again. She just wanted to pass this class so that she could finally get her degree. She didn't want any trouble or complications. She had worked too hard to get where she was to run into trouble this late in the game.

The rest of the students filed into the room and Professor Whitlock cleared his throat. Alice glanced up to see him looking her way, his eyes mocking and a smirk twisting his lips, just before he turned once again to the board.

Fury tore through her.

_"How dare he mock her like that. Who the hell did he think he was?" _she raged inside her head, her foot bobbing up and down angrily. She couldn't for the life of her, figure out why he was acting that way. Just because she was a few minutes late for class? They were all adults here. It wasn't like this was high school and he'd send her to the principal.

She glanced secretly around the room again and noticed that all of the other students were most likely in their late teens or very early twenties. The girls were all fashionably dressed and fresh looking. She thought about her own appearance and sighed. Twenty-five years old, disheveled clothes, in bad need of a hair cut, two jobs, and any spare time spent in class or studying. She'd already lost that fresh look a couple years ago and couldn't find it in her to really care that much.

Alice sighed again and returned her attention to the front of the room to began copying the information from the board again. She had no idea what Professor Whitlock was talking about, she was too distracted, but she figured she'd look over her notes later.

Alice glanced at the clock. _"Thirty minutes to go, was this class ever going to end?"_

Her eyes widened when she saw the jerk of a teacher looking at her again. Her face went bright red once more and she focused her eyes back onto her notebook.

_"Perfect, now he caught me looking at the clock."_ she moaned to herself. _"Great first impression, Alice." _

Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was nine o'clock.

"Okay, don't forget to study your notes for class tomorrow. You'll need to know what I'm referring to in the material." he pointedly looked at Alice again and she bristled under his gaze. He shot her another smirk and she angrily grabbed her stuff and shoved it in her bag.

Alice had never been so angry or humiliated in her whole life. If she didn't need this class, she'd leave and never come back.

_~* BtS *~_

Alice ran down the sidewalk as fast as her small legs would carry her, her phone to her ear.

"Bella! I've got to go! I'm going to be late for my class. Yes, you should go out with him. No, Bella. He's not too young for you. He's only twenty-four. Bella, that's only two years younger than you. Bella! Okay, I'll call you after my class. Bye!"

Alice rolled her eyes as she shoved her phone in her bag and wretched the door open.

"_Damn it, I just can't be late. Not again, not today_."

She burst through the door and flew down the hall. Reaching room 106, she stopped, took a deep breath and opened the door. Keeping her head down, Alice slid into the nearest seat not wanting to meet Professor Whitlock's eyes.

"Well, Miss Brandon, was it? Thank you for joining us."

His cold, mocking voice assaulted her ears. Blushing fiercely, she looked up to see him watching her, an annoyed expression on his face.

Hearing titters of laughter from around the room, Alice stuttered out an apology.

"I... I'm s-sorry, Professor Whitlock. My c-car is... it won't happen again, s-sir." she bowed her head, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay._ "Damn him. Couldn't he just pretend not to notice?" _

"See that it doesn't, Miss Brandon."

With that, the professor turned back to the board then looked over his shoulder at her again.

"Since we've just begun, you shouldn't have too hard of a time catching up."

Alice nodded as she scrambled to get her notebook out and hurried to write the few notes he already had on the board. She looked up to see that handsome face scowling at her and she felt a familiar uneasiness. Taking a few deep breaths, she dedicated herself to paying attention to the lecture and prayed the next couple of hours would go quickly.

The first hour went by fairly quickly and Alice was relieved to finally be able to use the bathroom and grab something to drink. After that, Professor Whitlock shot her a few more hostile looks but, for the most part, class went smoothly. Soon, the class was over and Alice hurried toward the door, only stopping when she suddenly heard her name being called.

"Miss Brandon?"

She turned back and arched her brow at the instructor, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

"Could you, please come to the front for a moment?"

With a sigh, Alice walked back down to the front of the class, her eyes admiring her teacher even as her mind disliked him immensely.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock?" she smiled prettily as she purposely didn't use his title.

His eyes narrowed and it occurred to her that she shouldn't irk him as his grade would mean earning, or not earning, her degree.

"Sorry. I mean, _Professor_ Whitlock." she smiled sweetly up at him and his eyes gleamed, his mouth curving smugly.

"I just thought I should warn you that I don't allow tardiness in my class. Ever. If you want to pass this class, you need to come prepared and on time." he berated her smoothly, smug smile now condescending. "I would also suggest using a laptop instead of paper as my lectures tend to be full of important points that you wouldn't want to miss. I also allude to online information often and you never know what I may include on the final. I require my students to be on top of their game, Miss Brandon, and I will not tolerate anyone who can't live up to that standard."

Inside, Alice was fuming but she tried hard to keep her temper under control.

"Thank you for filling me in, Professor Whitlock. Unfortunately, I don't have a laptop right now but I'll make sure I write everything down."

He gave her a surprised look and she rushed on in an attempt to rectify his horrible first impression of her.

"I really am sorry I was late. My car wouldn't start yesterday and I missed my bus today, but I'm picking my car up from the shop tomorrow afternoon. It won't happen again."

The smug smile was back. "See that it doesn't." he told her, then dismissed her, looking her up and down, contemptuously. "Have a good evening, Miss Brandon, or is it, Mrs.?"

Alice's mouth fell open at his obvious reference to her age. Before she could answer, he turned his back to her and began to gather his things.

_"Fine!"_ she thought, tempted to stomp her foot. _"I don't care what you think. I just want to get out of here." _

Alice whirled around and trudged up the shallow stairs to the door. Her hands were shaking with fury and her head was starting to ache.

It had been an especially long day. One of the kids in the class where she was assisting had fallen off the swings and broken her wrist. After riding with her to the hospital, she'd missed the next bus back to the school and, since her car was in the shop, she'd had to take the bus from there, all the way back to the college. Running late already, she hadn't needed Bella freaking out over the new guy at work. He'd asked her out and she really liked him, but he was younger than her and she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that. Alice didn't understand what the problem was. Love was love. If you cared about a person, who cared how old they were or what color their skin was? Life was too short to pass up on love, if you were lucky enough to find it, that is.

Alice's shoulders slumped as she made her way out of the building. She wondered if she'd ever be lucky enough to find it and, if she did, would she be able to open herself up to it?

With a deep sigh, she thanked God she didn't have anything else she had to do tonight. She was beat and just wanted a nice, warm shower and her bed. She walked slowly toward the bus stop and sank down on the bench. She hoped that her car would be ready tomorrow. This running from one bus stop to another was killing her.

She sat on the bench, not really paying attention to anything around her, when she realized that she'd been sitting there for quite a while. She looked at the time on her phone. 9:27 P.M.

_"Crap! Didn't the last bus run at nine thirteen?"_ she thought, her eyes filling with tears. Anger burst through her, but she was too tired and it fizzled to despair. _"Could this day get any worse?" _

Alice couldn't figure out how she could've missed the bus. She'd come straight here after class ended at nine o'clock. Well, she had as soon as Professor Whitlock had finished talking to her.

_"Great!"_ she realized, her head pounding. She must've gotten out here just after the last bus left. _"Damn him!"_

For just a second, Alice wondered if he'd done it on purpose but then she berated herself. He wouldn't have known that she'd be taking the bus, for one thing and no one would do that just for showing up a few minutes late. Would they?

Alice stood up preparing to walk home. Her apartment wasn't too far but it was far enough away that it would take her at least an hour to get there on foot. She wasn't happy about walking, especially in the dark, but she didn't have much choice. As she came to the curb in preparation to cross the road, a car pulled up in front of her.

"Miss Brandon, we have to stop meeting like this." a taunting voice said softly. Alice's head came up and she stared into the devil's mocking hazel eyes. "You should watch where you're going. Running over a student would probably get me fired."

Alice rolled her eyes and he grinned. God, she disliked him, immensely. He continued to grin smugly at her from behind the wheel of his shiny, black Volvo sedan and she wanted to reach into the open window and smack him. Instead, she gritted her teeth and apologized, again.

"So sorry, Professor Whitlock. It's been a really long day and I'm a little distracted. Thank you, again, for your advice." Alice made to walk behind his car and continue on her way but his voice stopped her once more.

"Have you missed your bus, Miss Brandon?" he wondered, looking truly concerned.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have." Alice sighed. "I'm not used to taking the bus and I must've missed the last one. If you'll excuse me, it's an extremely long walk and I'd like to get home sometime tonight."

Alice stepped off the curb and walked slowly along the back of Jasper's car, looking down the street to see if any more cars were coming. Jasper watched her in the mirror thinking again what a beautiful woman she was. He admired her long, dark hair and curvy figure. Even though she was unusually small, her legs appeared to be long and shapely and she had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. Too bad she was one of his students. He could overlook her spoiled, rich girl attitude for a chance to feel those legs wrapped around him. Still, he felt bad about making her miss her bus.

"Miss Brandon... may I offer you a ride?" Alice's tormentor called once she'd passed the rear of his car, all signs of smugness gone. Alice's shocked eyes met his and she saw the sincerity in them. "After all, I feel somewhat responsible as my _advice_ is probably what caused you to miss your bus."

"Ummm... I... I don't... know... " Alice stammered, her eyes wide. She was wiped out and not looking forward to the long walk ahead of her but to accept a ride from the hateful Professor Whitlock? Was she desperate enough? She chewed her lip in debate, watching him with anxious eyes. He seemed harmless enough and, after all, he was her teacher.

Jasper chuckled. "I promise, I don't bite and I'm not a serial killer, besides, you look exhausted. It's the least I can do."

Alice felt weary to her very bones and was dreading the long walk. With a sigh, she nodded her head and walked back over to the passenger door. "Thank you, Professor Whitlock. I... normally wouldn't."

"I understand." he told her, reaching over to push the door open for her. "It's not a problem. Get in and tell me where I'm going."

Alice got into the car and fastened her seat belt while giving Jasper directions to her apartment. She felt really uncomfortable as she smoothed her skirt down over her thighs. She really didn't want to be anywhere near this man but she just didn't have it in her to trudge home on foot tonight if she didn't have to.

Jasper stole a furtive glance at the long, supple legs on the seat next to him and cleared his throat. He was very aware of every inch of her and her enticing scent wafted over him. Jasper cleared his throat again, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So... Alice, right?" Jasper asked her, looking out the windshield at the road in front of him.

"Ah... yes, Alice." she answered, trying not to look at him.

"Well, that's an unusual name, I mean, you don't hear it very often any more. It's kind of old-fashioned." he commented, trying to think of something to talk about.

"I suppose. I was named after my M-mom's aunt." she informed him, wondering why he felt the need to converse with her. She looked over to see him looking straight ahead.

"I'm not trying to insult you, it's just, my name is pretty old-fashioned, too." Alice swore he blushed slightly. "My name's, Jasper, by the way. I was named after my great-great-grandfather. I'd appreciate it if you'd continue to call me, Professor Whitlock, in class but please, call me, Jasper, otherwise."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you, um... Jasper." Alice said, hoping she wouldn't have much opportunity to use his first name.

"I'm really sorry for embarrassing you yesterday." Jasper offered, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Alice nodded her head. "Oh... uh... thank you." She'd never felt so awkward in her life. She didn't know what else to say, so she just sat there hoping they'd arrive at her apartment soon.

"It's just that... I can't let my students take advantage of me, you know, with me just starting out and being kinda' young." Jasper tried to explain, glancing over at her. "I'm trying to earn their respect, so I can't let anyone... you know... not follow the rules."

Alice had her head bowed and was looking at her hands twisted in her lap. "Oh. I didn't mean to. I got stuck at the hospital and my car's in the shop. Otherwise, I would never... " She looked up at him, her irritation showing on her face. "A simple warning would've been sufficient. You didn't have to rip me a new one in front of the whole class."

Jasper watched the road, but his jaw was clenched and his eyes glittered. "Miss Brandon... Alice... you have to understand my position. I can't let anyone take advantage of me. I know you're probably used to getting away with stuff, being so pretty, and all, but I can't work that way."

Alice gasped as she stared at him. She couldn't believe his audacity. "That's what you think? You... You... Let me out. Right here." Alice gritted her teeth. She'd walk the rest of the way. Her anger suddenly gave her a surge of energy and she wouldn't sit in this car with him another minute. She put her hand on the door, waiting for him to pull over.

Jasper put out his hand to stop her. "Alice, there's no need. I'm sorry for my assumption. I just saw so much of that when I was in school. I vowed I would treat everyone the same." Jasper explained, truly re-thinking his first impression.

"Well, you've already failed in your quest to treat everyone equally, _Professor_ Whitlock." Alice snapped. "Singling me out and humiliating me in front of the whole class, is certainly not treating me the same as everyone else." Alice took a deep breath and tried to reign in her temper. "Please, just let me out here."

Jasper's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. "Again, please accept my apology, Alice, I was a little... " At her look, he sighed. "Okay, a lot... out of line. I'll apologize in front of everyone tomorrow. Would that help?"

"That's not necessary, I just... I just want to pass your class so I can get my degree. I don't need any public apology or expect any special treatment." Alice let her shoulders slump. She was so tired and felt totally defeated. "Look, it's been a long day. Can we just... start over tomorrow? I'll be on time and I won't cause any more trouble."

Jasper let out another sigh. "That sounds good." he snuck a look at her and thought she did look exhausted. "Have you had anything to eat today?" he asked tentatively. "You look really wore out."

Alice's head swung over to look at him and she wondered at his change in attitude. "Um... actually... no. I had to go to the hospital with a student and I missed lunch. I got back late. The bus takes forever."

"I'd love to get you something to eat to make up for my... uh... assumption." he said softly, glancing out of the corner of his eye again.

"Oh... uh... that's really nice but I need to get home." she gave him a small smile, hoping he'd just take her home and wishing she'd never accepted his offer of a ride. "Thank you, though."

"We can just go through a drive-through if you want." he offered, wondering when she ate last. "You mentioned a student. Are you working as a teacher?"

"Huh?" Alice was confused at the abrupt change of subject. "Oh... I'm working as a teaching assistant towards my credits. First grade. I had recess duty today and a little girl fell off the swings. She broke her wrist and I stayed at the hospital with her until her parents got there."

"Oh... Elementary Education?" he asked her.

She nodded, a soft smile on her face. "Yes. I love working with little kids. Teaching them to read and how their faces light up when they learn something new. It's so rewarding. They're like little sponges."

Jasper nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm. "That _would_ be rewarding. I chose college age because I wasn't sure I could deal with younger kids." he looked over at her again. "It takes a special person to work with the little ones."

She just smiled at him, feeling herself relax a little. He didn't seem so bad after all, although her face got warm and her smile faltered when she remembered his assault earlier.

"Um... " He searched his mind for something to say. He felt like the biggest asshole that ever lived. Here he'd assumed she was some spoiled, Daddy's girl who thought she could use her looks to get away with anything. "About that meal?"

She gave him a startled look. "Oh... no, really. Thank you. I have to get up extra early tomorrow. I have to work in the morning."

"You mean at the school?" he asked her, wondering just how early she had to be there.

"Uh... no." she looked down at her lap, embarrassment stilling her tongue again. "I work the early shift at a... nursing home... part-time." she decided not to let him get the best of her again and proudly raised her chin. There was nothing wrong with what she did. It was good, honest work and she was helping a lot of sweet people. She gave him her best challenging, cold stare. "I empty bed pans, change sheets and clean bathrooms and mop floors."

Jasper mentally kicked himself. He'd worked a few menial jobs himself to get through school and here he was judging her just because of the way she looked. "Wow! You work there, at the school _and_ attend classes? That's impressive."

She searched his face for any sign that he was mocking her and, satisfied that he was sincere, she gave him a slight smile. "Not really, you just do what you have to, you know?"

Jasper nodded. He did know. He'd come from an affluent family but he'd blown it his last two years of high school and his parents had refused to help him pay for college. He'd learned a very valuable lesson but he'd been furious at the time. He supposed he was a little judgmental still. He remembered how it had felt to be on the low end of the social ladder. Once his friends found out that he'd been cut off, they'd scattered to the wind. Only a couple loyal friends had remained but his best friends were the ones he'd met in college.

Up ahead, Jasper spotted a fast food restaurant. "I'm stopping to get you something to eat." he told her, his jaw set and his eyes determined. "You can't go all day without eating. It's not good for your brain cells and I need you sharp if you're going to be in my class."

He heard her sigh but, when he glanced over, he saw that she had a little grin on her face. He grinned himself and pulled into the drive-through lane. "What can I get you?"

"Thank you... Jasper." she whispered, looking down at her hands again. Then she remembered that he was waiting to find out what she wanted. "Oh. Sorry. A cheeseburger would be fine."

He turned toward the speaker and ordered them each a cheeseburger, fries and a cola. She smiled at him when he looked at her and he grinned as he drove to the window to pay for their food. He handed her the tray of colas and put the bag of food on the floor. He pulled out of the lot and she wondered where he was going.

When they drove into her building's parking lot, she didn't know if she should invite him in, or not. He seemed safe enough but she'd misjudged someone once before and was still paying for it. Chewing her lip with indecision, she stared helplessly down at the drinks on her lap.

Jasper parked and got out of the car. She watched as he came around to her side. He took the drinks from her and extended his hand to help her out of the car. She grabbed her bag and the food, and set her trembling hand in his.

"Um... would you... like to come in?" she asked him, blushing as he helped her out of the car. She didn't quite meet his eyes but was relieved to find that she wasn't the least bit afraid of him.

Jasper nodded as he took the bag of food from her and followed her to her door. Her building was a little run down but clean, and shame swept through him at the thought of his earlier assumptions. This was no spoiled socialite going to college to appease Mommy and Daddy. Obviously, Alice worked hard for her goal, and he, of all people, should've known better.

He watched her as she unlocked her door and gestured for him to go in as she swung it open. He could tell that she was uncomfortable with him being there but he didn't care. For some reason, he needed to make up to her for this afternoon and yesterday.

"Um... you can set that on the table." Alice said, gesturing from the bag he held to the small, cafe-style table sitting in her tiny kitchen. She set her bag down on a worn couch by the door. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." she looked helplessly somewhere around his chest for a second and then disappeared into what he assumed was the bathroom.

He washed his hands at the kitchen sink noticing how sparse but spotless everything was and then sat down, pulling the food out of the bag. He put a straw into his drink and set a napkin down for each of them. He looked up as she came out of the bathroom and smiled as she nervously wiped her hands down the front of her skirt.

"Sorry. I had to... um..." she gestured behind her and then wrapped her arms around her middle, her eyes on the floor. Jasper chuckled at her obvious embarrassment.

"It's alright. I understand." he laughed outright when he saw her blush and she glared at him. "Sorry. It's just, girls don't usually blush just because they have to use the bathroom."

She nodded and sat down, avoiding his eyes and began to unwrap her sandwich. She took a small bite and tried to think of something to say. His chuckle brought her eyes up to his again and she wondered why he was here.

"Sorry... again. I've been saying that a lot today, haven't I?" he laughed self-consciously and held out her straw. Taking it from him, she glanced at him curiously. Maybe he was feeling as awkward as she was. He cleared his throat.

"I don't usually have this much trouble making conversation." he admitted as he watched her face.

She blushed again and nodded. "It's okay, I understand."

"Well, we did get off on the wrong foot, didn't we?" he chuckled again. "Maybe we should start over, like you said?"

Alice looked confused but nodded. "Okay. Sure."

She jumped slightly when Jasper suddenly stood up, her eyes going wide. He extended his hand to her and smiled. "Hi. I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm a professor over at the college." he grinned when Alice giggled, stood up and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Professor Whitlock. I'm Alice Brandon."

Jasper tightened his hand and gazed at her. She really was beautiful. His eyes roamed over her face and hair.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Brandon." he said, gallantly, kissing the back of her hand. She giggled again as he let go of her hand and beamed up at him.

"Well, now that we got that over with, let's sit down and eat before our food gets cold." he told her as he pulled her chair out for her. Alice's eyes sparkled with amusement as she allowed him to seat her.

Jasper grinned smugly. It didn't usually take long to win a girl over with his charm, even one that he'd totally humiliated just a few hours ago.

They finished their meal, making polite conversation and soon, they were laughing companionably. Alice felt relaxed and relieved as Jasper made his way to the door.

"Thank you, again, Professor... uh... Jasper, for the ride and the food." she blushed deeply as she looked away.

"It's no problem, Alice." he told her, an admiring smile on his face. "I enjoyed myself."

Jasper opened the door and turned back. "I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

Alice nodded and smiled mischievously. "Oh, I'll be there. The professor is a real stickler so you can bet I'll be there on time, too."

His laughter followed him out the door and he caught the last glimpse of her smile as he turned to go down the hall. By the time he reached his car, Jasper was grinning widely. Who would've thought that the day could go from so frustrating, to so... exhilarating?

He whistled as he got into his car, looking forward to tomorrow evening's class.

_~* BtS *~_

The next day was a long one and, by the time Jasper left the college to grab some dinner before his evening class, he was exhausted. His mind touched on Alice and he wondered if she'd be late to class again tonight. His lips curved down in a frown as he thought about how he'd ripped into her two nights ago, thinking that she was a spoiled beauty and how far off he'd been. He still felt bad for how he'd acted but he'd learned his lesson. No jumping to conclusions for him any more. He glanced at the clock and his heart thrilled at the thought that he'd be able to see her again in less than an hour.

Jasper looked up from his place at the front of the classroom and his face lit up as he spotted Alice come rushing in just as he was beginning his lecture.

"Miss Brandon." he said with a curt nod, trying not to smile. "Glad you could make it. You're getting closer to the correct time."

She gave him a hesitant smile and took a seat. Jasper continued the class but he was acutely aware of Alice the whole time. His eyes slid to her again and again but he tried to appear professional for the rest of the class.

After an hour and a half of continual writing, Jasper finally called for a break. Alice put her pen down gratefully and rubbed her fingers with her other hand.

"You know, it would be so much easier if you used a laptop." She looked up to see a young man smiling down at her. She smiled back, her cheeks turning pink.

"I know." she sighed. "My laptop went out on me a few weeks ago and I cannot figure out how to fix it."

The young man held out his hand. "I'm Paul. It's nice to meet you, Miss Brandon." he said, his dark eyes twinkling. Alice ducked her head bashfully as she shook his hand.

"Alice." she told him with a shy smile.

Paul nodded his head toward the front of the room. "Don't mind Professor Whitlock. He's a great guy, he's just kind of young compared to the other profs around here and he tries to be a hard-ass so we won't screw around on him."

Alice tilted her head, curiosity in her eyes. "Oh? Do you know him personally?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah, he was in some of my classes a couple years ago."

Alice's eyes rounded. "Really? He went to school here?"

"Yep. Some of these kids were his classmates so you see why he acts the way he does?" Paul asked. "He's really smart, graduated at the top of his class, and he's a great teacher, even if he is a little harsh."

He lowered his voice a little, a big smile on his face, his eyes still sparkling. "Would you like to join me in a cold drink?"

Alice giggled. "Sure. Thanks."

Alice got out of her chair and her eyes lit on the man himself. He was glaring at her and she quickly averted her eyes, her heart clenching in her chest.

Geeze, she wasn't even really late today. Couldn't he just give her a break?

She followed Paul out to the vending machines, listening as he chatted briefly with another student.

"Sorry, about that. Now, what can I get you?" Paul asked, gesturing toward the machine.

"Um... I'd like an orange juice, if that's alright." she said with a smile. Handing her the juice, Paul led her over to a cluster of unoccupied chairs along the wall and they each took a seat.

"So, what's your specialty?" Paul asked, flipping the top of his soda and taking a drink.

"I'm Elementary Education." Alice told him, uncapping her juice.

"I'm Social Services. Nice to meet you." he replied, releasing a sigh of pleasure. "Oh man, nothing like a cold soda."

Alice giggled and took a sip of her juice. "Social Services, huh? I'm impressed."

"Well, I grew up on the reservation a few miles up north from here and there are a lot of kids who could use someone in the services, so I thought, why not me?" Paul said, pointing to his chest.

"That's very generous. A man who gives back to his community is a true humanitarian." Alice gushed, amazed at his selflessness.

"Well, I wanted to make a difference, ya' know?" he said, his face humble. "I was one of the lucky ones. My family was there for me. A lot of those kids have no one and it just injures me that they're left to fend for themselves."

Alice felt sad. "I know what you mean. That's part of the reason that I wanted to be a teacher. There are so many kids who could do better if someone just took an interest in them."

Paul opened his mouth to reply when they heard a deep voice snap. "Time's almost up. Everyone should make their way back to their seats now."

Paul looked over at the door to see Jasper glaring at him. Startled, he stood up and escorted Alice back to her seat in the class room. "It was nice talking to you, Alice." he told her. "Try not to take the professor too seriously."

Alice smiled demurely and nodded. "You too, Paul. Thanks for the juice... and the advice."

At the next break, Alice made her way to the bathroom and hurriedly returned to her seat. She pretended to be busy with her day planner so that no one would approach her. She was feeling very on edge from the glares that Jasper had been shooting her way and was barely holding off a panic attack.

Class resumed and Jasper no longer glared at her but now seemed to be ignoring her completely. She wasn't sure what was going on with him but she needed to get out of here before she lost it completely. She sent a quick glance at the clock and was happy to see that it was time to go.

"Okay, that's it for today. I'll expect everyone here tomorrow. On time." Jasper looked in Alice's direction but she kept her eyes down and had already stowed her things in her bag. Before he could say anything else, she was out of her seat and out the door. He frowned as he gathered his materials and grabbed his coat. Hurrying to his car, Jasper hoped he'd be able to catch her before the bus came.

Spotting the bus as he pulled out of the lot, he sighed and banged his hand on the steering wheel. Suddenly, Jasper had an idea and grinned as he drove off in the opposite direction.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her building ahead. It had been another long day and she was exhausted. She stepped off the bus and slowly made her way across the street and up the walk to the main door. She let out a gasp when she saw Jasper getting out of his car. He started toward her, a grimace on his face, and Alice felt the panic rising in her chest. She got out her keys and her steps quickened. She was almost to the door. If she could just slip inside, she could avoid him and worry later about convincing him that she hadn't seen him.

She fumbled with the knob and almost screamed when she felt his hand on her arm. She whirled to face him and shook his arm off, her whole body going rigid. Panic rising in her chest, Alice saw spots in front of her eyes and fought not to black out.

"W-What do you want?" she gasped, her face taunt with alarm as she managed to pull the door open slightly behind her.

Jasper took a step back when he saw the distress on her face. "I... I just wanted to talk to you, Alice." he held his hands out at his sides, her reaction to him making him vigilant.

"About what?" Alice asked, keeping her back to the opening in the door. Her hands were trembling violently and her eyes were wide and shining with raw fear.

"Alice? Are you all right?" he asked her cautiously. He reached out to touch her arm again and she flinched with a quick intake of breath. "You're shaking." He looked puzzled but then his face showed his surprise. "You're not... afraid of me, are you?"

Alice shook her head, trying to show bravado. Her chin raised and she attempted to look down her nose at him though he was over a foot taller than her. "Of course not, why... why would you think that?"

He took a step closer and smiled at her kindly. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Alice kept her eyes averted but nodded her head. "It's... it's all right."

He reached up to stroke her cheek and Alice let out a gasp and cringed away from him as though she expected him to hit her. Jasper jumped back. _"What the hell?"_ he watched her for a second, his guidance training kicking in.

She was staring at him, wide-eyed, her breath coming in shallow pants and her face devoid of all color. When she noticed him watching her intently, she looked away, her cheeks turning bright red. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and Jasper stepped in, his concern apparent.

"Darlin', has someone hurt you?" he asked gently, his voice soft and soothing.

Alice's eyes flew to his again, wide and uncertain. "Um... n-not... r-really. "

Jasper could tell immediately that she was lying. "It's alright, Alice. I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise." he assured her, continuing in a soft, gentle voice. He soothed her with his voice and manner until she seemed to relax a little. "Is it alright if I come inside for a second... just so we can talk?"

Alice tensed slightly as she searched the area behind him as though looking for someone to save her. He waited until she focused on his face again before continuing.

"It's okay. I don't have to if it would make you uncomfortable." he continued to hold his hands out at his sides, his wary eyes on her. He took a small step back but continued to talk to her. "I'd just like to help you, sweetheart. You've got nothing to fear from me."

She bit her lip, her eyes scared as she frantically tried to think of what to say. Suddenly, she took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. For some reason, she felt that she could trust him and so, satisfied that he meant her no harm, she nodded and let them both into the building. In her apartment, Alice set down her things and asked Jasper to make himself comfortable.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alice asked him nervously, trying to push down her panic.

Jasper shook his head. "Please, Alice, just sit down and relax." he said, concern on his face as she perched on the edge of a chair. "Do you want to tell me about it, Alice?"

Alice shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "N-no... I don't think s-so..." her voice shook and she clasped her hands together.

"What are you afraid of, honey?" he asked, trying to keep up his soothing manner so that she'd open up to him. "Did someone hurt you?"

Alice looked blankly at him, trying to decide if she should trust him, or not. "I... I was... they... they... after my parents... d-died, they... p-put me in a... h-hospital. I was there... f-for... eight m-months. It w-was... t-terrible. I didn't w-want anyone to know."

Jasper looked relieved. A hospital stay wasn't so bad. "Alice, how old were you when they died?"

"F-fifteen." she swallowed thickly, visibly trembling. "They were... m-murdered in our house... while I was... s-sleeping." Alice admitted, her voice shaking.

Jasper's face was horrified, his eyes wide with shock. "Oh my God, Alice. I'm so sorry." he exclaimed, reaching out to touch her hand. "That's just horrible."

Alice's mouth smiled softly but it didn't reach her eyes.

Jasper watched her and wondered at her guarded look. "I won't tell anyone, you don't have to worry." he assured her. "Why were you so afraid, when you saw me?"

Alice straightened in her chair, her entire body tensing. "I... I thought you were still... m-mad at me." she confessed in a weak voice, looking at him fearfully. "I don't feel c-comfortable when p-people are... m-mad at me."

Jasper looked affected but tried to keep up his professional demeanor. "Even if I was angry with you, darlin', that doesn't mean I would hurt you."

"B-but you... f-followed me... just like... like... " she stopped talking, the blood draining from her face. She sat back against the chair and took several deep breaths before continuing. "You followed m-me." Alice stared at him, her brow creased. "Why would you... do that?"

It was Jasper's turn to worry as he thought of what to say. "I felt bad for scolding you again, Alice. I just wanted you to know. I have to keep up appearances."

Alice nodded, her body relaxing some, at last. He was only here because he felt guilty.

"I know. I'm sorry I was late. I was embarrassed, but I understand." she chewed on her lip, her eyes searching his face, clearly wanting to say something else. "You seemed... m-mad... the whole time though."

"Yeah." he looked ashamed as he remembered how he'd felt when he'd seen her talking to Paul. Running a hand through his hair, he apologized. "Sorry about that. I thought you were taking advantage of our... friendship." he watched for her reaction, not telling her the whole truth.

Alice looked surprised. In a low voice, she asked him, "Are we... friends?"

He felt disappointment wash through him but he pushed it back. "I'd like us to be." he said gently, still watching her face. "I really enjoyed talking to you last night. I'd like to... spend more time with you." he realized with a start, that he really would like to spend more time with her. He'd enjoyed talking to her and yearned to know more about her.

Alice's whole body stiffened and she stood up abruptly, panic in her eyes. "No!" she all but shouted. Catching herself, she stammered out an excuse. "I mean... I- I c-can't... I'm too... too b-busy."

He stood up and put both hands up where she could see them. "Alice, it's all right. I didn't mean anything by it. I'd just like for us to be able to talk to each other. Maybe go out for coffee. That's all."

Alice backed up so that the chair was between her and Jasper. "Oh... O... k-kay... I think I c-can... d-do... that... " she still watched him warily and Jasper wondered how much more of her story she wasn't telling him.

"I just want to help you, Alice. Please, tell me if there's anything I can do." he pleaded, staring in anguish at the look on her delicate features. He watched several emotions play over her face before she gained control of herself again and, putting on a confident mask, she smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Jasper. I'm just... over-tired. I really appreciate your concern, though." Alice said in a pleasantly automatic voice, edging toward the door.

Jasper purposely sat back down on the couch, still watching her face. She looked longingly at the door but, with a sigh, came around to sit gingerly on the chair again. She twisted her fingers in her lap and stared at the floor by his feet. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to force his solicitude on her but, for some reason, he needed to be here. He couldn't explain it, even to himself.

Jasper cleared his throat and Alice's head came up, her eyes panicked. "Alice, do you take any medication? You know, to help with your... anxiety?"

Alice slowly shook her head, her knuckles as well as her face, stark white. "No, not any more. I don't... I don't... have insurance."

Jasper nodded. He understood that she couldn't afford medical care. He gritted his teeth against the injustice of her situation and tried to retain his calm demeanor.

"Well, darlin', can I help you somehow?" his voice brightened as a thought occurred to him. "Have you eaten today?"

Alice just kept staring at him as though trying to figure out what he wanted. "I did, yes." she told him, her turned-up lips resembling a grimace more than a smile. "In fact, I'm really tired." she yawned to validate her claim. "I should probably get to bed. Morning comes really early around here." she tried to smile, but her lips appeared frozen.

Alice stood up again and Jasper felt he had no choice but to stand up, as well. He moved toward the door, his mind racing to come up with an excuse to stay. "Oh, Alice, any news on your car?"

Her whole body seemed to collapse in on itself as she wilted back into the chair. He hurried over to her but didn't touch her as she battled back to herself.

Finally, she drew in a deep breath and straightened. "I... went after work. Yhey said it was ready but they wanted $2 hundred more than they originally told me. I don't... have it." she looked at him with a blank stare but he could see the worry and exhaustion in her eyes. "That's why I was late again today. I couldn't get my car. I had to find a bus."

Anger raged through Jasper as he clenched his hands. Why did life have to be so tough for some, while others breezed through with little thought for anyone but themselves? He'd come close to being one of those himself. Thank God his parents hadn't put up with his shit.

"I could loan you the extra money."

Her body tensed and she began to shake her head. Jasper rushed on.

"It would only be a loan and you could pay it back when you can. Then you won't be late to class any more." he tried to make it seem as though he only wanted her to be on time but there was something about her that just drew him. When he'd seen Paul talking to her tonight, jealousy had reared its ugly head and he'd been as surprised as everyone else when he'd called the class back into the room.

"No, but... thank you. I'll... work it out." Alice assured him, making her way to the door once more. Feeling he had no choice but to follow, he moved with her and put his hands in his pockets. Drawing in a deep breath, he paused to gaze at her.

"Alice, I'm here if you need me. Please let me help you. You don't have to do everything alone. It's okay to ask for help." he told her, his eyes caressing her face once more before slipping out the door. He flinched as she closed the door quickly behind him and heard her click the lock. He moved slowly, lost in thought, until he reached his car.

Jasper thought about Alice all night, barely sleeping and, though he knew it was wrong to get involved with a student, he couldn't keep the longing for her away. She was a grown woman but she needed someone to be there for her and he wanted to be that person. He marveled at the direction his mind was taking. He'd only met Alice Brandon a little over forty-eight hours ago but it was like his heart already knew her.

_~* BtS *~_

Jasper was suddenly aware of Alice walking in with a small group of other students. How the hell had he known she was there? He marveled at how in-tune he was with her already. He couldn't wait until he could talk to her again. A small thrill ran through him and he wondered if she'd let him drive her home.

When it was time for their first break, Jasper quietly asked Alice if she could spare him a moment. As she approached the front of the room, it was all he could do not to break into a grin. He didn't want to give any of the other students the wrong impression and he didn't think that Alice would appreciate it, either.

"How've you been, darlin'?" he asked her quietly, watching her face intently.

She laughed softly. "All right. I'm getting the bus thing down, I think." a soft smile came over her face. "Thanks for offering to loan me the money for my car, Jasper. I do appreciate it."

He shook his head. "It's alright. I just wish you'd take me up on it." then he had an idea. "I don't have an afternoon class tomorrow. How about I pick you up after work and go to the mechanic with you? Maybe I can intimidate him into honoring his original quote, or at least into letting you have your car and paying the rest when you can."

Alice's eyes roamed his face as she thought about his suggestion. "Are you sure I wouldn't be inconveniencing you?"

His eyes brightened and a huge grin broke across his face. "Are you kidding? I'd love to give the guy a piece of my mind."

Alice giggled. "Okay, then. If you're sure you don't mind, I'll let you do just that."

"Alright. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon." he told her. "What time do you get done and where is your school at?"

Alice gave him directions to the school she worked at and said she'd be ready by three thirty. That would give them over two hours before they had to be back at the college.

She let Jasper give her a ride home that evening and, though he wanted more than anything to spend more time with her, he dropped her off at her door and bade her goodnight. All the way back to his house, he grinned at the thought of getting to know her better. She was starting to trust him and he couldn't be happier. Now, if he could just get the mechanic to either allow him to pay the $2 hundred difference without letting Alice know, or honor his original estimate, she could have her car back and she wouldn't be too tired to spend some time with him.

The sun shone brightly on Alice as she waited for Jasper on the sidewalk. She tilted her head up and allowed the sun to warm her face. She loved the fall and breathed in the smell of sunshine and fresh air. She heard a car approaching and opened her eyes to see Jasper smiling at her from his sedan.

"Hey, beautiful! Enjoying the sun?" he called to her. Alice grinned and walked over to the car. Getting in, she flirted with him playfully.

"Hi, yourself, handsome." she giggled as a soft blush painted her cheeks. "Isn't it just gorgeous out today?"

"It is." he agreed as he pulled away from the curb. "How was your day?"

"It was very nice, actually." she said, looking over at him. "How was yours?"

"Long. I couldn't wait to see you." he glanced over to see her frowning at him. Maybe he was going too fast for her. "All I could think about was tearing into that mechanic."

Alice chuckled, relieved at his words. "Well, don't make him too mad or he won't give me my car back at all."

"Where is this place, anyway?" he asked her and she told him how to get there. When they walked into the shop, the guy behind the counter gave them a wary look.

"Uh... can I help you?" he asked, eyeing Jasper in his suit as he glanced questioningly at Alice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can." Jasper told him in a crisp, professional-sounding voice. "My... friend here, was quoted a price for the repair of her car but was given a totally different charge when she came to pick it up. I was wondering if you were aware that there are laws against that sort of thing?"

The man looked uncomfortable and at a loss for words.

"I would really like to see my... friend... get her car back." Jasper said, his voice cold, as well as his face. "She has the money, in cash, for the original cost. I'm sure we can work something out so that she can have the use of her car again and you can feel satisfied that you gave her the best service you could. Right?"

Alice felt a chill run down her spine as she watched Jasper's face while he talked to the mechanic. She didn't feel that he would ever hurt her but she still felt a little leery in his presence. He was very tall and could be quite intimidating. She'd only known him for a few days, after all, and she'd made the mistake of trusting people too quickly before.

She looked up as Jasper and the man at the counter shook hands. "Thank you for your cooperation. We both really appreciate it."

The mechanic handed Alice a slip of paper with the original price circled and she handed him the money.

"Your car will be brought around in a few minutes, Miss Brandon. Sorry for the misunderstanding." the mechanic told her with a wary smile.

She smiled at him and thanked him before letting Jasper pull her back out into the sunshine. "H-how did you do that?" she wondered aloud as she took in Jasper's proud grin.

"I've always had the gift of persuasion." he boasted. "Look how I talked you into letting me help you."

She laughed. "Why did you, by the way?" she asked, watching his happy face.

Jasper shrugged. "I don't really know. There's just something about you that... called to me, I guess."

When he saw her concerned look, he rushed on to make light of what he'd said. "You and your car can be my good deed for the week."

Alice smiled. "Well, thank you, kind sir. I appreciate your gallantry."

They were both laughing when Alice's car was brought around to the front parking lot.

"A Volkswagen Beetle?" Jasper asked with a chuckle. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What?" Alice asked, her hands on her hips. "What's so funny about me having a Beetle?"

Jasper shook his head. "It just fits you, I guess. I don't know."

Alice laughed. "Why, cuz I'm quirky and cute?"

"Something like that." he said, gazing longingly into her eyes. Her face blanked and she averted her eyes and Jasper reminded himself to slow down. She was as skittish as a feral kitten and he didn't want to scare her away before he had the chance to see if there was anything to this attraction he had to her.

Clearing his throat, he rocked back on his heels and tried to lighten the suddenly strained mood. "All of this intimidation has made me hungry. Would you care to join me for a sandwich, Miss Brandon?"

Alice nodded her head, her smile returning. "That would be very nice, Professor Whitlock. I'm starving. This time, I'm treating, though."

When Jasper started to protest, she broke in. "It's the least I can do after all your help over the last three days." she watched the indecision flit over his features. "It's the only way I'll agree." she warned him and giggled when he gave her a playful scowl.

"Okay, you win." he conceded reluctantly. "Where are we going?"

Once they agreed on a restaurant, Jasper followed Alice there and they enjoyed a friendly meal before heading over for their class. As they started to walk into the building together, Jasper held out a small black computer bag toward Alice.

"I almost forgot, I want you to use this Net book for class." he gave Alice a stern look when she began to protest. "It's only temporary. I'm not using it right now and I know you said you didn't have one."

Alice hesitantly took it from him. "Thank you, Jasper." she breathed. "You really shouldn't be so generous, but I appreciate it."

"Just be on time and get a good grade, and I'll be satisfied." he told her, holding the door open so they could pass through.

The time went by quickly and, now that Alice had a computer to work on, she found that she was actually able to enjoy the class. She admired Jasper's teaching style, as well as his face and form, and she even took the time to talk to a couple of the other students during their break. Paul chatted with her briefly, as well, and she was feeling hopeful and upbeat by the end of class. When Jasper wished them a good night, everyone filed out of the class but Alice took her time putting away her things. Now that she had her car, she didn't have to rush to catch the bus but she also felt that she owed Jasper another word of thanks before she left.

She walked down to the front where he was packing his supplies away and she smiled when he looked up.

"I just wanted to thank you, again, Jasper." she gushed, her face relaxed and happy. "You're a wonderful man and I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'll take extra good care of your computer and give it back as soon as the course is over or I get mine fixed, whichever comes first."

He watched her as she spoke, admiring the way her eyes sparkled and the way she flipped her shiny hair over her shoulder. She looked so different from when he first saw her and he felt satisfied knowing that he had helped put that content look on her face.

"You're welcome, darlin'. I've enjoyed helping you and getting to know you better." he told her.

She gazed up at him, happily and he felt a small punch to his gut. His eyes narrowed in on her full, pink lips and he felt himself bend forward, his hands tunneling into her hair at the sides of her face. He saw concern, and then panic, transform her features as he closed in on her mouth. The thought flashed through his mind that she wasn't totally willing but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Her lips felt soft and her taste, heavenly, as he slanted his mouth over hers. He groaned deep in his chest at the feel of her and pulled her tight against him. Her hair coated his fingers with its silkiness and any coherent thoughts fled his mind. All he was aware of was how amazing she felt in his arms and how right this was. Her hands fisted at her sides, didn't register, and her mouth slack under his, didn't either. A soft whimper escaped from between their lips and Jasper finally became heedful of her distress. He pulled quickly away from her and was startled to see the terror on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." he tried to soothe her, his fingers still tangled in her hair. "I didn't mean to take advantage like that. Please, don't be frightened."

Jasper slid his hands away from her and down at his sides. Alice stood like a deer caught in headlights as she stared into his eyes. He could see the anxiety and fear there and his mind searched for some way to make it right again.

"Alice?" he called, concerned when she didn't move. "Can you slap me, or... something?"

Just when he was convinced he'd caused her irreparable damage, she seemed to snap out of whatever had taken hold of her and she gave him a tentative smile, her desperate eyes darting around the room.

"I'm s-sorry." she whispered, looking down, her cheeks coloring. "I... I... was just... surprised."

He tilted her chin up with his hand and her eyes flew back to his. "I'm the one that's sorry, Alice. You didn't do anything. Don't apologize for something you didn't do." he smiled gently at her. "I just felt really close to you and acted before I thought. Forgive me?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "Sure. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Jasper let go of her chin with relief. He thought he'd blown it. He picked up his bag and gestured towards the door. "Shall we?"

Alice turned as well, her posture stiff, and they walked out to the parking lot together. Jasper walked her to her car but kept his distance so as not to frighten her again.

"Well, have a good night, Alice. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Alice nodded, the smile still frozen on her face. "Thanks again, Jasper. Have a good night."

_~* BtS *~_

He watched as she got into her car and drove away. Apprehension seized him, but he shook it off and tried to regain the happiness he'd felt before he'd kissed her. As he drove home, he had to fight off the urge to go to her and then spent the night tossing and turning, worrying that he'd ruined everything with that amazing kiss.

Watching the clock as his students filed in, Jasper couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had hung over him all day. It was a few minutes after six o'clock and he couldn't hold off on the lesson much longer. If she wasn't here soon, he'd have to begin without her. He'd feel obligated to make a comment when she came in and he hated the idea.

A half hour into the lecture, Alice still hadn't shown up and Jasper knew in his heart that she wasn't coming. He tried to concentrate but his worry for her made that almost impossible. At eight thirty, he finally gave up and asked his class if they minded ending a little early tonight. No one protested and the room was empty within minutes. Jasper chuckled to himself at their enthusiasm and quickly gathered his things.

On the drive over to Alice's, his mind went through all sorts of scenarios as to why she didn't come to class tonight but her fragile state the night before was the cause of the panic in his chest. He made his way up the walk and pushed the intercom button for her unit. There was no answer, so he pushed it again. He wondered if she was just too tired to make it and was sleeping. Moving aside for a woman exiting the building, Jasper slipped inside the opened door and rushed down the hallway.

Tapping lightly on he door, Jasper listened for any sounds coming from inside. He thought he heard a noise and froze. Nothing. He knocked again, a little louder this time, and he heard a small thud from inside.

"Alice? It's Jasper. I can hear you, darlin'. Come on, open the door." Jasper called in his soothing, professional voice. "I just need to see for myself that you're alright."

On the other side of the door, Alice sat curled into herself, trying with all her might to pull herself together enough to at least answer her teacher. She knew he'd be angry that she hadn't come to class but she hadn't thought that he'd actually come over.

She shakily rose to her feet, still leaning heavily against the only thing keeping her safe from the world. Her sanctuary had been breached by him, along with her defenses and, after he'd kissed her last night, she'd been battling to hold off the terror of those long ago, three days.

Her thoughts from the night before came crashing down on her and she tried to fight them off. She knew that her mind was trying to fool her. Jasper didn't expect anything from her. He'd helped her because he was a nice man... and her teacher. That was all.

Jasper heard a soft scuffling noise and held his breath. Finally answering though the door, Alice sounded fragile and very upset.

"I... I'm sorry, P-professor... I... j-just c-couldn't... not t-today." she choked, anguish thick in her throat. "Please... d-don't be m-mad."

Jasper put his hand against the door and lay his forehead on the cool wood. "I'm not mad, sweetheart. Please open the door. I just need to see that you're all right."

"I c-can't. I know y-you're mad. You're t-trying to... t-trick me so I'll... l-let you in. I couldn't g-go out. I just c-couldn't."

Jasper heard a scraping noise as though she'd slid down the door. His throat closed up and he felt desperate to get to her but he knew he had to keep calm or she'd never open the door to him.

"Honey, I understand. I do. It's okay to have a bad day once in a while. I know you were tired and upset about your car." he swallowed the dryness that was choking him. "Please let me in. I just want to talk to you. Make sure you're okay."

Alice lay her head back on the door. Some part of her wanted to trust him but another part, the young, terrorized victim, pleaded desperately with her to tell him to go away. She bit her lip. Would she ever be able to have a normal relationship with a man? She thought back to her daddy. Her therapist had told her that there were more men like her dad than like... _him_... but it was so hard to believe.

"I... I c-can't. I'm sorry. I'm n-not f-feeling well. I'm just not... feeling well." her words were stilted as she seemed to be unable to draw in a decent breath and Jasper, knowing she was lying, decided to back off for now.

"It's alright, Alice. I just wanted to check on you but I can tell that you're not up for company. I'll just talk to you later, okay?" Jasper listened intently for her answer.

He heard a few more light thumps and then silence. "Alice?" he tried to keep the panic out of his voice. "Honey, are you all right?"

Finally, her voice, weak and breathy, filtered through the wood. "I'm okay... really. I just n-need to s-sleep." Another faint thump. "Thank you for... ch-checking on me."

"My pleasure, darlin'. I apologize, again, for the liberty I took in the classroom last night." Jasper added softly. "I hope you can... forgive me."

"Y-yes." she managed, laying weakly against the door. "I d-do."

Jasper looked longingly at the door and took a step away. "Okay, darlin'. Since you're all right, I'll be going. If you need anything, will you call me? I can give you my number."

"Uh... okay." she answered faintly. Knowing that she wouldn't write it down, Jasper asked for hers instead. She hesitantly gave it to him and he told her that he was going to call her phone.

"You don't have to answer it, darlin', but this way you'll have my number, okay?"

Satisfied that he'd done all he could once she'd agreed, Jasper called her phone, bade her good night and walked slowly down the hall. He knew that she was probably watching him through the peephole and it frustrated him that he couldn't get her to open the door.

The next day was Friday and Jasper was glad that he only had two morning classes on Fridays this semester. As soon as the last student filed from the room, he gathered his supplies and made for his car. Half way to Alice's, it dawned on him that she was probably working.

"Damn it!" he swore, hitting the steering wheel with the flats of his hands. He'd barely slept the last two nights thinking about her. The guilt of what he'd done the last night he'd seen her, tore at him. What he'd thought was a simple kiss, had obviously affected her in a way he couldn't anticipate.

Shaking his head, Jasper decided to grab some lunch before heading home to try and get some rest. His obsession with Alice was driving him batty and he didn't understand it. Not at all. He'd never been this drawn to a girl before.

Jasper drove on, his thoughts in a jumble and a strange ache in his chest. Finally facing the fact that he wouldn't rest until he tried again to see her, Jasper continued toward Alice's apartment on the off chance that she hadn't gone to work today.

Gleefully delighted that her car was in the lot, Jasper parked and sprang out of his car. Jogging up the walk, he hesitated to push the buzzer. What if she were sleeping, or worse, what if she pretended not to be home when she found out it was him?

Chewing his lip, Jasper put his hands in his pockets, trying to decide what to do.

"Hey, young fella'! Can I help you?" Jasper looked up to see an older man coming up the walk with a bag in one hand and a leash attached to a small dog in the other.

Jasper smiled and introduced himself. "Thank you. I'm Jasper Whitlock, a professor at the college and I came by to see Miss Brandon. She didn't show up for class last night and I was worried."

The older man smiled sympathetically. "Yes, that poor girl has got some issues." he shook his head sadly. "We've all tried to befriend her but she's a skittish little thing. Terrible what she went through."

The man got a stern look on his face. "Now, she doesn't know that any of us know about... _it._ So don't you go telling her."

Jasper kept his face blank, wondering what the man was referring to but he nodded just the same. "No worries. I won't say a thing." he assured the man. "It's best that she think you're all in the dark about it."

"We think so, too." Alice's neighbor agreed, then he stuck out the hand still holding the leash. "I'm Mike, by the way, Mike Newton."

Jasper shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Newton."

"Mike." he answered, letting go of Jasper's hand to unlock the door. "She won't let you in, huh?"

Jasper looked startled. "Oh. Well, I haven't pushed the buzzer, yet. I was wondering if I'd wake her."

"Well, come on." Mike gestured for Jasper to follow him. "If she's sleeping, you won't scare her so bad if you knock. Them damn buzzers are loud. Scare the shit outta' me every time."

Jasper laughed softly as he closed the door behind him. "I can imagine."

He stopped outside Alice's door. "Thanks, Mike. I appreciate the help."

"No problem, just be good to her." and with that, he disappeared down the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Jasper rapped lightly on Alice's door. Hearing movement within, he felt a sense of relief that she was awake.

"Alice? It's me, Jasper. I'm sorry to bother you, darlin', but I thought I'd come by to see how you were." Jasper ran his hand through his hair when he got no answer. "Come on, honey. Let me at least talk to you."

Seeing that it was Friday, Alice had planned on having the weekend to gather herself together before she'd have to face him again on Monday. She looked through the peephole and saw his anxious expression and figured she'd better talk to him. She swept the tears from her cheeks and put her hand on the doorknob. It was time she started letting someone else be strong for a change, she thought as she slowly opened the door.

There was a soft thud on the other side of the door and Jasper looked hopefully at the doorknob with bated breath. He pulled back when he heard the lock click and the door opened cautiously. Jasper almost gasped out loud when he saw Alice's small form standing there. She was as white as a ghost and her dark, smudged eyes looked lifeless. There were dried tears on her cheeks and she swayed on her feet.

He rushed into the room and closed the door behind him. Cupping her face in his hands, he let his eyes roam over her, concern in every fiber of his being. "Alice, darlin', what happened?"

Tears wet her eyes again as she glanced up. "I h-haven't been able to s-sleep. The d-dreams..."

She looked like a lost little girl and Jasper's heart broke. He escorted her to the couch and, once he had her settled, pulled out his phone. He ordered them some food and then took a seat next to her, taking her ice cold hands in his.

"What dreams, darlin'? Can you tell me?" he watched the panic take hold of her face and he tried to ease her. "It's alright if you can't, I understand."

He pulled her slight form against his chest and rubbed up and down her back. Feeling her finally relax against him, he settled them more comfortably and began to talk. He told her whatever came to mind about his childhood and silly things he'd done, his voice a gentle, melodic timber soothing her mind. Eventually she lay boneless along his side, her breathing calm at last.

The buzzer made them both jump and Jasper reassured her as he went to the door to get their food. "I hope you like Italian, honey." he murmured, trying to keep the safe environment he'd created. "I got spaghetti and lasagna both. Garlic bread and salad, too."

He arranged everything on the table and opened cupboards looking for plates. Alice shuffled into the kitchen and, wrapping her sweater closer around her, got out two glasses and some silverware. Jasper poured them each some milk and, settling down to their meal, he was relieved to see Alice take a few bites. He continued his soothing monologue as they ate and was pleased that she ate normally without seeming to notice.

Pausing his one-sided conversation to take a drink, Jasper's heart stopped when he heard her soft voice.

"I w-was f-fifteen. H-he... he was... a... c-classmate... of mine. I was a sophomore and he w-was a... senior." she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "He asked me out but my parents said I was too young." she swallowed thickly, her eyes on her almost empty plate. "I really wasn't that upset. I mean, he was cute but I was busy with my friends... and stuff. Anyway, he was... m-mad. He said it wasn't any of their business who I went out with. I was a-afraid. H-he started... f-following me around... s-stalking me." her eyes moved up to his, the emptiness in them scaring him. "He s-said... if they were... g-gone... they couldn't... s-s-stop us."

She put her head down, her shoulders shaking. "I didn't w-want... h-him. I w-wanted... m-my p-parents... h-he... c-came to my h-house... we w-were s-sleeping..."

Tears rolled down her face, but Jasper didn't move or make a sound. Alice drew in a few deep breaths and straightened her back. Facing him again, she continued.

"I w-woke up when he... c-came into my... r-room. I was s-so scared." she wiped a few tears from her face. "He said he d-did it for us. That I... I... b-belonged to him." she took a deep shuddering breath. "He w-wanted me to... p-pretend we were... m-married. To c-cook for him... and... and... s-sleep with h-him... to be a... c-couple." her voice ended on a sob. By now, her whole body was shaking and Jasper lay his hand lightly over hers on the table.

"The police c-came... three days later... when my... d-dad didn't show up for work. H-he s-said he w-would kill us... b-both. That we l-loved each other... and no one could keep us... a-apart." Alice was shaking her head methodically. "I didn't. I didn't... l-love him. I w-wanted my p-parents. They... shot him." she bowed her head again, her whole body sobbing with the memories she'd kept locked inside.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I'm so sorry." Jasper whispered, horror, rage and pity washing though him by turns.

She looked up at him and gave him a small, shaky smile. "I c-can usually h-handle it. I've been... in and out of therapy... for t-ten years... but the last few d-days..." with a small shrug of her shoulders, her smile turned into a frown. "S-sometimes, it's just... t-too much." her voice broke and Jasper went around the table to gather her in his arms.

He smoothed her hair back as he held her, murmuring to her that it would be alright. She let her weary body rest in his strong arms and Jasper lifted her from her chair and carried her to the tiny bedroom. Laying her on her bed, he covered her and she looked up at him shyly.

"Thank you for everything... dinner, talking... l-listening." she averted her eyes and, with her teeth worrying her bottom lip, she asked him for one final favor. "W-would you... st-stay with me... just for a little w-while? Until I fall asleep?"

She wanted to trust him. She wanted to finally have someone who knew everything and still wanted to spend time with her.

Jasper smiled gently down at her. "Of course, darlin'. I told you I would do anything to help you."

She smiled at him and scooted over in her small, double bed. He kicked off his shoes, lay down next to her and gathered her back into his arms. Alice drifted off immediately, exhaustion taking over and Jasper wasn't sure if he should leave her, or not, so he gently pulled away to take off his slacks and outer shirt. He carefully lay back down in his boxers and T-shirt, not wanting to alarm her by waking her up. Alice instantly snuggled back up to him and Jasper grinned. He'd only known her a few short days, yet he felt that he'd never known true peace, until this moment.

_~* BtS *~_

Alice stiffened in panic. It was dark, the only light coming from the small night light in the corner and there were strong arms holding her down. Her senses were on high alert and she attempted to swallow the terror that threatened to choke her. She tried to wiggle away but the arms tightened and pulled her back against a hard male chest. Bile rose in Alice's throat and she felt something prodding against her lower abdomen.

It had been ten years since she'd been taken prisoner in her own home but the memories slammed into her as though no time had passed. Alice began to pant with terror and could feel herself losing the little bit of awareness she still possessed. Small whimpers began to form in her chest and emerge through her open mouth. She couldn't stop the sounds and prayed that they wouldn't awaken the man holding her captive in his arms. Suddenly, the arms lifted off of her and Alice flew from the bed. She plastered her back against the wall and slid along it, trying to find an escape.

Alice found herself trapped in the corner and slid down the wall, curling into a protective ball. She saw stars in front of her eyes and felt like she couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't pass out, she just couldn't. She had to protect herself, she couldn't let it happen again.

Jasper sat in Alice's bed and watched her with shocked eyes. By the dim glow of the night light, he could see the terror in her face and her desperation. He slowly got off the bed and moved toward her quietly. He sat on the floor a few feet away from her and began to talk gently to her.

"Alice? It's Jasper, darlin'. I'm here to help you. Please, don't be scared." Jasper felt panic of his own. He didn't know what to do in this situation. Should he call an ambulance or take her to the hospital?

"Alice? Everything is okay, you're safe, honey." he saw her lift her head and look at him, her face relaxing somewhat. "You asked me to stay with you, remember?" her eyes searched his face. "It's Professor Whitlock... Jasper. I'd never hurt you, I'm here to help you, alright?"

Alice nodded slightly, her eyes huge in her face, but the terror was now replaced with confusion.

Jasper continued to talk to her in his soft, gentle voice. "Did you have a bad dream, again, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his face. He frowned as a new thought dawned on him.

"Was it me, being in your bed that scared you?" he sighed sadly at her confirming nod. "I'm so sorry, Alice. I just wanted to be here in case you needed someone. I'll go if it'll make you feel better."

Alice called out in panic, her voice scratchy. "No!"

At his look, her expression became sheepish and she looked down. "I don't want you... to go." she admitted and then looked up into his face again. "I felt you... uh... against me... and I panicked. I didn't know where I was, for a minute, but I don't want to be alone. Please?"

Jasper chuckled, his face sympathetic. "Sorry about that, honey. I really don't have any control over, uh, _that_, especially in my sleep, but I would never do anything without your permission."

Alice smiled fondly. "I know." she said in a breathy whisper. "I trust you, Jasper."

Jasper lit up the room with his smile and Alice crawled across the floor to him. He looked at her questioningly for a second before drawing her into his arms.

Alice let out a relieved sigh as she snuggled up against him. She felt safe and content with him and couldn't believe he was the same man she'd met only a few days ago.

Alice shivered as her shock wore off and Jasper lifted her back onto the bed and tucked her in. "I'll get you some tea, okay?"

At her affirming nod, he disappeared into the other room.

Jasper came back to the bedroom with a steaming cup of tea, only to find Alice sound asleep once more. Smiling at the adorable picture she made snuggled in her bed, Jasper set the tea on her dresser and shuffled his way back to the bed. As he settled next to her under the blankets, Alice snuggled into him. Jasper sighed in contentment thinking that this was way more intimate than sex had ever been. Holding Alice's soft, warm body against his, he, too, fell into a restful sleep.

_~* BtS *~_

Alice slowly opened her eyes and blinked, trying to grasp her surroundings. The room was dim but she could see weak light trying to seep in along the edge of the blinds. She realized that she was in her bed and that it was Saturday morning, explaining why the alarm hadn't woke her up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. The room pitched for a second before straightening out and Alice suddenly recalled that her professor... Jasper... had stayed with her last night.

Alice wondered if he was still there or if he'd gone. She wouldn't blame him if he had. She was a basket case and the last thing anyone needed, was to be involved with her. Sometimes she wondered how Bella managed to stick with her.

Surprised to feel a hollow sensation in her chest, she smiled as she went out into the hallway. Shaking her head reproachfully, Alice scolded herself for thinking for one minute that Professor Whitlock would be interested in her as anything more than a charity case.

Coming out of the bathroom, Alice frowned as the smell of coffee seemed to be coming from inside her apartment. She hurried into the kitchen and didn't know if she should be relieved or dismayed that Jasper was still here.

"Good morning, darlin'. Did you sleep well?" he asked her, all cute grin and messy blond hair.

Alice swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Jasper frowned, but turned to the coffee pot quickly.

"Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?" he asked her, trying to keep the yearning look off his face.

Alice ducked her head trying to think of a way to tell him that she didn't drink coffee. He held out a cup to her and Alice raised her hand to take it.

"_Be strong, Alice." _her strength called to her_. "Jasper isn't going to be mad at you because you don't like coffee."_

"Um... I don't... really like... c-coffee. Sorry." she told him, her anxious expression twisting his heart.

"Alice, it's fine. I saw the unopened container and I assumed it was just new." he explained, smiling tenderly at her. "It's not a big deal. Can I get you some juice, or something else instead?"

"I'm supposed to be getting you something." she told him, feeling the familiar blush stain her cheeks. What was it about this man that always made her feel so disquieted? "The coffee pot was my parents'. Bella sometimes drinks coffee." she told him awkwardly, realizing too late that he had no idea who Bella was. "Uh... she's my friend."

Alice shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor. Jasper chuckled and she looked up, hurt on her face. Just when she'd felt she could trust him, he was laughing at her?

Still smiling affectionately at her, Jasper walked forward and brushed a silken lock off her face. "You're so adorable, Alice. Your blushes just melt my heart."

She was looking up at him so vulnerably that he felt his chest constrict. "I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you, darlin'. I hope that you'll learn to trust me some day." he looked deeply into her eyes. "Could you, do you think? Learn to trust me?"

Alice was thoughtful as she gazed back into his glowing, amber-green eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "I think I... could."

He caressed her cheek and let his eyes roam over her face. The sweet face that had somehow gotten under his skin these last few days and into his heart.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay now?" he asked her, averting his eyes. "I can stay, if you'd like."

The air seemed to crackle between them,but Alice knew, as much as she might like to, there was no way she'd ever be able to have an intimate relationship with anyone.

"Y-yes... I'd like that... if … if you don't mind." she whispered, clutching her hands to her stomach. "I could make us... b-breakfast?"

At his answering smile, unease swept over her and she needed to make him understand that all they could be was friends.

"I... sh-should t-tell you... I... I... um... c-can't... um... uh... _be_... with... anyone... a man... " she looked up at him helplessly while he gazed at her with a puzzled frown. She watched as understanding dawned on his face, quickly replaced by alarm.

He held a hand out in front of him and shook his head. "Oh no. No, Alice. I wouldn't ever... expect... anything." he implored her to believe him. "That's not why I'm here."

She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes soft. To think she had hated his guts just a few days ago. "Thank you for understanding, Jasper."

"Of course, darlin'. I don't expect anything from you, okay?" At her nod, he continued. "How about we go ahead and make some breakfast? I'm sure things will look a lot better once we've eaten."

"Okay." she gave him a brilliant smile and that pain returned to his chest. Instantly, he felt stunned as he realized that he cared for her deeply. How in the hell could he care this much for her after only a few days? He'd never really loved any of his girlfriends. He'd cared about them but not like this.

He watched with stunned eyes as Alice bustled around the kitchen. How had this small girl gotten to him so fast?

Alice looked over at him warily. He was just standing there, staring at her. Just as she was going to ask him if he was alright, he shook his head and gave her a small smile, asking her if there was anything he could do.

Jasper and Alice made breakfast together and then sat down to eat, easy conversation flowing between them. Jasper had never felt so content with another person's company before and he was still marveling at the feeling.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to stay all day." Alice was saying, guilt on her face. "I appreciate your help, I really do, but I know you must have things to do."

"As long as you're alright." he said softly, reaching out to run his hand over her hair. Alice's blush deepened and she realized that she had not only slept with her professor but a man she hadn't known even a full week.

"I... I'm f-fine n-now." she stammered, wondering what he thought of her. "Thank you f-for staying."

"It was my pleasure, darlin'. I wouldn't have been able to sleep worrying about you anyway." he told her, walking back towards her bedroom. "I suppose I should be on my way, if you're sure you're okay, that is."

Alice had loved the way she'd felt snuggled up in his arms, all safe and warm. She would like him to stay but if she asked, would he think that she was extending an invitation to do more than sleep?

She chewed her lip as he gathered the rest of his things in the faint light coming from the window. She flipped on the light so he could see and he squinted at her. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I thought you might like to be able to see better." she murmured sheepishly.

He chuckled and grabbed his phone off of the table next to the bed. "I guess it does help, huh?"

Alice let her eyes roam over his body. He was really magnificent and she wondered when he found time to work out. His body had just the right amount of definition without being bulky. He was way over six feet tall and, with his beautiful face and thick, honey-colored hair, he was surely a perfect male specimen.

"No wonder there were so many girls taking his classes." Alice thought. She looked up and saw that he'd caught her staring. Her face burst into flames and her eyes stuck to the floor.

_"Oh God! Just let me die right here."_ she prayed, waiting for him to make some kind of mocking remark. When he didn't say anything, she chanced a glance up to see his eyes roaming over her, as well.

"Alice, I'd like to... uh... get to know you better. Do you think you'd like that, too? I mean... I've never felt this way about anyone before."

The hopeful expression on Jasper's face squeezed Alice's heart and she knew he would be worth fighting for.

She smiled shyly at him, her face pink with pleasure and hope. "I feel it, too," she breathed. "But, Jasper, you have to know, I have... scars that go... d-deep. I don't know if I'll ever be able to... _be_... with anyone." Alice looked down at her feet and let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"That doesn't matter to me, sweetheart. I care about you, Alice, not what you can, or cannot do." he shook his head slightly as he took her hands in his. "I don't want to scare you, darlin'. I would never do anything to frighten you. Not on purpose. If you would take a chance on me, I'd like to be there for you. Maybe we can get beneath your scars. Take it slow. Work on it together."

"If you think you can... p-put up with me, I'd like to... t-try." she whispered softly and his face lit up, his smile transforming his whole face. He gathered her in his arms, his smile reflected in the deep blue of her eyes.

"Darlin', putting up with you will be an answer to a dream." he chuckled. "Now, you putting up with me, is a whole other story."

Alice giggled, letting his happiness uncover a little of her heart.

When his eyes became serious again, Alice felt an aching loss. _"Had he changed his mind already?" _

"Alice, I want you to know that I'm not taking this lightly. I know how hard it's been for you to let me in." his face showed his sincerity. "I want you to be happy and I'll do whatever it takes to help you get there."

Searching his face in disbelief, Alice wondered how her luck had changed and she'd been blessed with someone so patient and understanding.

"Oh, Jasper." she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. "I want to help you be happy, too. We can work on it. Together."

~* The end *~


End file.
